Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series,'' My Hero Academia''. She is affiliated with the League of Villains, and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. Like Dabi and Spinner, she was inspired by Stain and his ideology and decided to join the League, which was believed to harbor the Hero Killer's cause. However, unlike the other two, she is only interested in Stain's ideals, simply because of bloodshed and murder. She is voiced by Misato Fukuen in the Japanese dub, and Leah Clark in the English dub. Personality Himiko is very gleeful, jubilant, and charismatic. She is seen with a smile most of the time and has an extremely effervescent and joyous expression. She has an extremely enthusiastic and carefree nature to her, as seen by how she does not mind calling someone she fights as a friend like Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui. Himiko is also highly sadistic and inconsiderate, as she is shown to take pleasure from taking blood from Ochaco in her battle. She also has a crush on Izuku Midoriya, seeing him as an attractive boy. When she first saw him after his fight with Muscular, she blushed and remarked on his beaten up appearance as something that is extremely attractive to her. Her crush on Izuku grows into a more obsessive level, where she secretly enters in the Hero License Exam, for the sole purpose of wanting to know more about Izuku. She was also extremely jolly and ebullient when she met Izuku again once more at the Yakuza hideout, on top of the fact that he remembered her. In general, Toga has a twisted perspective of love. As mentioned before, she is attracted to heavily injured men and finds it appealing to inflict further pain upon them. During her fight with Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, he refers the two as her friends and by their first names, even after their battle, while also trying to kill them at the same time. When briefly pinned by Ochaco, she talks about it's natural to love someone so much that anyone literally wants to become exactly like them. While she is easygoing and happy at most times, she is also surprisingly destructive and violent, as told by her crimes which involves murder and her desire to kill the Hero Killer, even though she admires him. History Himiko was a suspect on the run for serveal murders and was inspired by Stain's conviction to join the league of villains. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Himiko Toga was one of the few villains gathering together to the League of Villains, once Stain and his ideology were made public to the media. Final Exams Arc Himiko first appeared at Tomura Shigaraki's base with Dabi as new recruits to the League of Villains. Tomura was not impressed by their praise of Chizome Akaguro. Tomura tried to attack them out of spite but his attack was deflected by their moves. Despite Tomura's hostile encounter, they were accepted into the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc Himiko later appeared with a few other villains in the Vanguard Action Squad. Their objectives were to attack the Yuuei students at the camp while they trained. During the attack, Himiko encountered Ochaco and Asui. She had a device that was being used to take blood from her targets. As the fight continued, Himiko held a conversation with Ochaco about a crush that she had. As the confrontation continued, Himiko retreated in the woods as the other U.A. students came to their location. As she left the scene, she glanced at Izuku in his beaten up appearance from Muscular and blushed. She made it to the exit point of the forest where she waited for a villain to bring Katsuki Bakugou with them. Kurogiri appeared and he was able to help the members of the Vanguard Action Squad retreat from the scene and capture Katsuki. Hideout Raid Arc Himiko, alongside the rest of the league, kept Katsuki under them intending to make him join the League of Villains. With the help of the heroes and the U.A students, they were able to retrieve Katsuki from the villains. All For One also transported the villains out of the way to deal with All Might. Hero License Exam Arc After All For One's defeat, the League of Villains scattered all over the place, in order to stay hidden from the police. On her own time, Himiko took the DNA of a girl named Camie Utsushimi and infiltrated the U.A students during the Hero License Exam. From there, she encountered Izuku Midoriya and attempted to capture his blood, while also wanting to know more about him. Eventually, she managed to make her escape with his blood and went back to the League of Villains caught. Internship Arc Himiko reunited with everyone else in the league's new hideout. Twice brought over Kai Chisaki, believing him to be a new recruit, in which Himiko noted how different he is compared to them. When Chisaki departured with the Eight Precepts of Death after a chaotic fight, Himiko asked if she could stab him, but Tomura refused. Himiko and Twice were later briefly recruited as members of the Eight Precepts of Death by Chisaki, after a meeting with Shigaraki. Before she meets up with Chisaki, she asks Tomura why she has to be stuck with partnering Chisaki. Tomura believes that she and Twice are capable and places his trust in them, assuring them with a smile. When the heroes infiltrate and attack the Yakuza base, Himiko and Twice begin to make their move. As Mimic uses his Quirk to separate Rock Lock from his group, Himiko manages to fool him with a clone of herself made by Twice. She then sneaks up behind him and stabs him, sucking up his blood. When Aizawa and Mioriya arrive, Toga disguises herself as Rock Lock and attempts to play off as him. However, Aizawa was able to erase her Quirk, destroying her disguise. Aizawa then engages into a brief fight with her, having her wrapped around his cloth and pinned down. Himiko, however, was able to escape by maneuvering herself and get a stab in his shoulder. Aizawa manages to shrug her off after cutting her cheek with the knife she used. The two are then separated by Mimic once more. Himiko eventually meets up with Twice, in which she helps keep his sanity stable by wrapping up his head with a bandage. Disappointed and uninterested in the Yakuza as a whole, Himiko abandons the group with Twice, ultimately wanting them to suffer in pain and humiliation. Eventually, the two managed to reach to the surface. Disguised as Midoriya, she falsely leads the heroes to Chisaki and Eri's location. Planning to capture Eri, she and Twice send a clone of Mr. Compress to capture her with his Quirk, but ultimately fails. Later on, she and Twice watch as Midoriya battles Chisaki at his full potential, remarking at how strong he is. After Chisaki's defeat and arrest, Toga wanders around the street with Twice (who is still trying to maintain his sanity together). She then comes in contact with the real Mr. Compress and helps guide him to where exactly Chisaki is being escorted to. Mr. Compress reveals what he and the rest of the league plan to do with him, much to her pleasure. Powers and Abilities *'Transform': Himiko's Quirk allows her to take the physical form of another person, as well as imitate their voice. She pulls this off by ingesting the blood of the person she's stabbed. She needs a large quantity to pull this off, however, as a small stab from Ochaco Uraraka arm was not enough. She can also shift between disguises if she's consumed more that one person's blood, as shown when she changed from Uraraka to Camie. Her Quirk does have limits though; for one, she cannot take Quirks of the people that she disguises herself as. Another point to bring up is that when she transforms, her clothes are absorbed into the new clothing that her Quirk creates, so when she transforms back to herself, she's left being naked. *'Stealth': Because of her Quirk, Himiko is capable of pulling off great stealth techniques, making her an incredible stealth agent. When she was disguised as Camie, it was implied that she fooled her classmates for three days, although one of them noted on her odd behaviour. She also had Izuku believe that she was the real Camie, and that Transform was Camie's actual Quirk. Overall, Himiko is a crafty and manipulative villain. While she has no clear fighting style, it is clear that she is a dangerous fighter, as she was shown to fight rather aggressively against Midoriya during the Hero License Exam arc. She is quick and agile enough to keep up with the likes of Pro Hero Eraserhead, and was even able to get a quick stab on his shoulder. She also has quick reaction time, as shown when evading sneak attacks from Ochaco and Hanta. External Links *Himiko Toga - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Vampires Category:Love rivals Category:Barbarian Category:Spy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Villains